


Emotions

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, M/M, cas is cute, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels something for Dean, but he doesn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

The feelings humans get are confusing. So intricate and odd. Some are awful and completely catastrophic, such as depression. They eat at your great confidence and push away all the positive things. They make you feel hopeless, and convince you to give up. Yet, there are also good feelings, which are normally a fluffy-kinda feeling. Angels don't usually get these feelings. Actually, most are rather baffled on the subject. Some might even be against it, but I'm not sure. Despite my aching, torn wings and ailing, vivid grace, I've felt emotions no angel would ever believe. From fear to pain, and even blurry happiness, my softly beating heart has overcome many waves of unfamiliar emotions. I have brought myself to accept and recognize them, yet I can not pin-point the feeling I felt then.

Castiel stared at the sleeping Dean Winchester, who was holding him in a warm and snug cuddle. His heartbeat increased in speed, and his palms began to sweat.

_What is this?_

A humid, tangled feeling rose in his chest and stomach. Castiel glanced down at his legs, which were looped with the hunter's.

_Perhaps I am having cardiac arrest? I do believe Sam knows CPR..._

Castiel's wing twitched when he felt warmth rush over his cheeks and ears. Confused and overwhelmed greatly by the new emotion, the angel nervously took one last glance at Dean before disappearing into the coldness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo Darlings. This was a fanfiction I wrote some time ago, and I hope this was atleast semi-good? This is my first fic on this website. I will take suggestions!


End file.
